


Hot Shower Relief

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Parasite Eve [1]
Category: Parasite Eve
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Masturbation, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Sex, Showers, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: Takes place after the second game. Aya is still having nightmares about what happened and decided to take a warm shower. However, she is comforted by Kyle. One-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Title: Wake Me Up In The Shower
> 
> My first Parasite Eve fanfic. Thanks to a streamer from Twitch.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> And I don't own Parasite Eve.

Nightmares...

The most terrifying thing that happened to kids and adults. And it can last for nights.

For Aya, she been having nightmares of the monsters for a year now. After being reunited with Kyle, they went to New York City so they can live a peaceful life. 

She haven't told anyone about her nightmares yet because she want to forget everything that happened. Tonight, it will all change.

It all began at the middle of the night, probably 11:00 p.m. or midnight. Aya had just woken up from a extremely bad dream and now couldn't go back to sleep.

It was raining right now in the city as rain poured down heavily and thunder could be heard.

Since Kyle is asleep right now, Aya could sneak in the bathroom and take a warm shower to calm herself down. So she got out of the bed (she was wearing an pink robe) and slowly went out of the bedroom without making any noise.

Once at the bathroom, Aya turned the shower knob on and adjusted the water to warm. The water started falling out of the shower head. 

"Well...peace and quiet, here I come..." She sighed.

Aya undid the strings as her robe was slowly drooping down from her chest and all the way down the bathroom floor. She had long legs and 34D breasts. She haven't lost any weight.

She stepped in the shower and she could feel the hot water running down her body. Grabbing the soap and the washcloth, she squeezed some soap into the washcloth and cleaned herself. Combined with the strawberry soap and hot water, Aya feel relaxed.

Suddenly, the door was opened and someone walked in. It was Kyle. He forgot to brush his teeth, so he grabbed his toothbrush and grabbed some toothpaste. 

Before he could start, he heard the shower.

"Who's taking a shower in the middle of the night...?"

Nodding, he brushed his teeth first and then turned around. A shadow was at the wall. And he heard a soft cry. 

With a grab from the shower curtains, he swipe it away and...

...he saw Aya. She was staring at him now, tears began to form in her eyes. 

"Uhm...it's not what you think. I took a shower just to clean myself up." She said, lying. But he didn't believe any of it.

"Come on...I'm here for you. Just tell me what's wrong and I'll help you." Kyle said.

"Okay. The truth is...I took a shower to calm myself down because I've been having nightmares for a year now." Aya confessed.

"Oh my...why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because I'm afraid of telling nightmares to anyone."

The room had now fallen silence. The water is the only thing they heard. Finally, after 5 minutes, he broken the silence.

"Well...I can make you feel better. Come here and gave me a kiss." Kyle said.

When Aya stepped out of the shower, she smiled and looked at Kyle. Their faces started moving slowly towards each other. Their hearts really pumped faster.

And with one moment...

...their lips and tongues were wrapped into one another. Kyle started to enjoy his tongue inside Aya's. it was like a moving ocean and it's waves are slow but moving. They both began holding each other to life. His hands squeezed her ass.

"You like my butt don't you..." Aya whispered to him seductively.

"Yeah..." Kyle whispered back as they continue to tongue kiss each other.

After a few minutes, they stopped and went to the bedroom. Then Kyle playfully pushed Aya on the bed/mattress.

"Wait...I'm a virgin. So please be very gentle." She said.

"Okay. Let me get undressed first..."

He then pulled his pajamas pants off, revealing an 9-inch member. She'd never knew his cock was so big and long. She must taste it to see if she likes it or not.

"Come on...don't be shy..." 

Slowly, Aya grabbed his cock and put the head into her mouth. She first licked it to taste it. Closing her eyes, she bobbed her head up and down very slow, taking half of his member into her mouth. The blowjob felt so good and pleasuring to Aya.

"Oh, shit...ahhhhhh..." Kyle moaned out of control as she continued to lick and suck at his cock. Sooner or later, he will cum.

Aya soon broke off the blowjob and thinks what should she do next. His cock tasted wonderful, but was still shy and scared to let Kyle break her virginity. 

"I feel weird...my privates." She said.

"Show me then..."

Aya laid down and spread her legs. Her pussy was wet now.

"Look like you've become sexually aroused for the first time." He said, smiling. "Give your pussy a rub. That'll make them feel better."

Aya nodded and started to rub her pussy. She could feel the pleasure rocking her body up. To help her out, Kyle put a few of his fingers inside Aya's pussy, feeling the wet walls of her virgin cunt while he kissed her passionately.

"How you're liking it so far?" Kyle asked her, in a calm voice.

"I'm loving it..." She said, as he added an another finger, thrusting in and out of her pink pussy. It was going to be a matter of time before Aya could reach her first orgasm in her life.

As she rubbed her clit, Kyle thrust his fingers deep inside her cunt. Of course, that's when her orgasm approaching.

"Oh God..." Aya moaned. "I'm gonna..."

With a few final thrust from his fingers, she then came hard. Aya squirted her pussy juices at his fingers. After 20 seconds, her orgasm had finished. It was her very first one.

"So, now you're ready?" Kyle asked her.

"Sure. Again, please be gentle..." Aya replied. "So I'm going to show you my ass before we start..."

So she bent over into doggie style, just showing Kyle her fine ass. It was a little big since she had been growing up.

"Okay. This won't hurt a little, just a lot."

With a nice calm deep breath, Kyle grabbed Aya's hips and slowly pushed his manhood inside of her. It caused her hymen to break and blood spilled out. Aya screamed in pain.

"Oh my..." He said, looking at the blood. "Hold up, I get a washcloth and clean you up."

Kyle left the room real quick to go to the bathroom so he can grab a wet washcloth. Then, once he came back to the bedroom, he cleaned up the blood that came from her vagina. It really hurts to her. 

"It's...hurts!"

"Don't worry...it only hurts the first time. I'm going to enter again. If you're still in pain, I'll stop." Kyle said, as he insert his penis into her vagina again.

Once inside, he pushed deep, still deflowering Aya. The pain was still there, but mild. Then, he started to thrust slowly, still testing out. 

After 5 minutes of slow thrusting, the pain had finally died down and was replaced with pleasure. 

"Okay...it's gone now. You can start thrusting." Aya said, starting to moan quietly.

So Kyle began to thrust in a medium speed, also moaning in the process. He felt her juices gleam all across his manhood as his speed started to increase. He was now banging and pounding her ass just brutally. But he haven't found his orgasm so far.

So Kyle pulled out of her pussy and flipped Aya over. She smiled and gave him an another tongue kiss.

"Come on...I'm waiting on you..."

He positioned his hard cock on her pink slit and he insert it into her. Only this time, he thrusted really hard and faster, trying to cum before Aya. Kyle stopped for a minute to kiss her neck before resuming. 

"I'm almost there!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Me too!" Aya yelled, as she felt something too.

Kyle's mind was speaking to him. He chose whether he wanted to make Aya glazed or filled, and after a few moments of more thrusting, he was finally about to cum and so does Aya.

"I'M GONNA CUM! I'M GONNA CUM!" He yelled out loud that it woke someone up.

With one final thrust, Kyle had shot his cum inside of Aya, filling her up. She hold on to him as his orgasm connected with her orgasm. Every juice that was squirting right inside of Aya all seemed to get over Kyle's hard cock. After 37 seconds, their orgasm was done.

He pulled out of her pussy, causing his cum to flow out of her. Then, Kyle gave Aya a kiss and a hug.

"I love you..." He whispered into her ear.

"Love you too."

Their moment ended when Eve came in the room.

"Hey, I heard so noise so I was check-"

They were silent and smiled at each other.

Love always a way in your heart. Even if you have nightmares...

 

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end of the story! Sorry for the silly ending.
> 
> If you notice any OOC or grammar errors, comment and I'll fix that.
> 
> As always, give out kudos and comments if you like the story!
> 
> Peace! ;)


End file.
